<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clingy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327823">Clingy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts / Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wonders if it's possible to burn alive from being too in love with someone.</p><p>He's starting to think it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts / Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clingy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus is burning from the inside out.</p><p>Not literally, unfortunately, though he wonders if that’s anything he should test out in the Imagination, see if it’d be entertaining for him. No, this is the feelsy type of burning, the flustered type of heat that makes him forget how to breathe and makes him want to (and sometimes actually) strip down to the nude to be rid of the uncomfortable feeling of clothes sticking to his skin. And though he can usually handle it, able to prepare for it so that it doesn’t catch him off guard, trying to do anything against it first thing in the morning, still lying underneath the covers and sleep still sticking in his eyes, is a fool’s errand at best.</p><p>Especially when Roman is clinging to his side and pressing kisses against his shoulder.</p><p>“Ro,” he mumbles, running his fingers through the other’s sweat-slicked hair, “I need t’ get up.”</p><p>His brother grumbles something under his breath but doesn’t stop, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder instead.</p><p>Remus sighs. Figures he wouldn’t get away so easily. Carefully, doing his best not to accidentally disturb or hurt the other Side, he rolls over, poking the other Creativity’s cheek and pouting. “You’re clingy,” he accuses.</p><p>Roman confirms this by latching onto Remus’ arm, cuddling it towards his chest, “Warm.”</p><p>“Ro, I gotta get up, got shit t’ do.”</p><p>“Mmmmno. Nope.” Roman makes a noise that sounds almost like a purr, and Remus briefly wonders if he’s going to get heatstroke from how warm he feels. “Comf.”</p><p>Remus smirks, unable to help it. He leans down and gives the other a soft kiss on the lips, falling back against the pillow. “Fuckin’ brat,” he mutters. “Fine. Five m’ minutes. An’ then I gotta get up. Y’hear?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm…love youuuu.”</p><p>“…Love you too, Ro.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>